Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical systems. The disclosed concept also pertains to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, for electrical systems. The disclosed concept further pertains to guard assemblies for electrical switching apparatus.
Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus, are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition. Circuit breakers, for example, commonly include wiring terminals as a means to attach wires. While the wires are generally insulated, the end that attaches to the circuit breaker wiring terminal has the insulation removed (i.e., stripped).
It is common that the stripped portion of these wires extends to some degree outside the circuit breaker wiring terminal, such that, when a person is exposed to the circuit breaker and associated wiring, the person is also exposed to some portion of the uninsulated wires, and possibly also the uninsulated portion of the circuit breaker wiring terminal. This exposure to uninsulated electrically energized conductors (wires and/or wiring terminals) allows for the possibility of inadvertent contact by a person, tool, or the like, while performing various types of service or maintenance activities. It also allows a condition whereas a person may potentially be exposed to an arc flash hazard.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems, and in electrical switching apparatus and guard assemblies therefor.